


Sun, Surf and ... Stimulation

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: A vacation romp between Thranduil and Bard.





	Sun, Surf and ... Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Lancelottie (go check out them out on Tumblr :D), who sent me a pic of Luke Evans in a speedo, which inspired me to write this fluffy and slightly naughty story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3<3<3

Thranduil sipped his gin and tonic, swirling the stir stick, as he watched the “hottie” that was coming out the surf. He hummed in delight at the sight of the dark haired man in blue speedos. Thranduil chewed on the stick, wishing that his mouth was being employed with more enjoyable tasks. His eyebrow quirked as the handsome creature glanced in his direction. Thranduil let his eyes roam over the man’s wet, lean muscular body. Thranduil inhaled when his eyes took in the bulge there. Thranduil smirked. If this was the size of things when he had just come from swimming….Thranduil licked his lips and shifted as his cock swelled with the thoughts that raced in his mind about what he wanted to do to that man.  


Thranduil hadn’t really wanted to go on vacation but his son and his staff had told him that he NEEDED to get away. So get away he had and now he was glad that they had insisted that he do so. Thranduil had noticed the dark haired man right away. The man had been checking in when he had come pass the front desk on his way to the beach and private cabana he had booked. He had glanced over and had actually done a double take when he had seen the gorgeous man. They had made eye contact and Thranduil had gaving him a bright smile. The man had smiled in return but with a: “I’m not sure why you are smiling at me; I like it, and I’m a little scared by it,” smile. Thranduil’s grin had taken on a feral quality as he watched the man enter the elevator, and was rather pleased that the man seemed to be blushing, before the doors closed.  


Thranduil wasn’t sure if the man had chosen his current spot because of himself or because it was a perfect spot on the beach. Either way as he got the best of both worlds. Thranduil watched from behind his dark sunglasses and his book. Thranduil sighed in pleasure as the man lay back on the lounge chair, body glistening in the sunlight from the water and possible sweat. Thranduil smiled, perfect! Thranduil dialed for the cabana boy. Thranduil snorted. Cabana boy was an over statement! The man was at least in his late 60’s, which was just fine with Thranduil. He neither wanted nor needed a young stud to bother him. His days of fucking cabana boys had come and gone. Not that Thranduil wouldn’t mind fucking the dark hair man in the cabana. A totally different story; one he was hoping would come to pass.  


When the cabana boy appeared Thranduil smiled and said, “Sam, please send the gentleman on chaise lounge a refreshing drink, it’s very hot on the sand.” Sam nodded and moved away but paused as Thranduil added, “be sure to leave it open on who sent it.”  


Sam inclined his head and murmured “Of course Mr. Thranduil.”  


Thranduil grinned. Sam was the best. He resumed “reading”, watching as Sam appeared a few minutes later with a tall drink and approached the man. Thranduil hid his smile as the man shook his head at Sam. Words were exchanged and the drink was handed to the bewildered man. He sat there with the drink and looked around. Thranduil made sure his nose was firmly in his book, eyes dancing with delight as he glanced his way. Thranduil tried to not to be disappointed when the man stood up, wrapping a towel around himself but was happy that he was making his way towards him. Thranduil kept up the pretense of reading, but watched him approach behind his dark sunglasses.  


“Umm…excuse me….” Thranduil inhaled at the man’s voice, it was a light baritone and sent a thrill up his spine. “I’m sorry to bother you….” Thranduil glanced up from his book at him, raising a dark brow at him. The man hesitated and went on, “You wouldn’t happen to be the person I need to thank for the drink, are you?”  


“That depends.” Thranduil said smiling, slipping his finger into the book to hold his place.  


“Depends on….?” The man drawled, raising an eyebrow at him, crooked smile playing on his lips.  


“On wither it was welcomed or not.” Thranduil replied. The dark haired man paused before the crooked smile relaxed into a full smile.  


“It was!” The man said and raised the drink but paused before taking a sip. He gave Thranduil a calculating look and added, “But how do I know that you aren’t taking credit for something you didn’t actually send?”  


Thranduil liked the man’s sass. He looked over the top of his sunglasses, giving him the full effect of his brilliant blue eyes. Thranduil was pleased to see the man blinking rapidly, quickly looking down at the drink.  


“Hmmmmm….” Thranduil tapped his lips with one long finger before replying, “I believe that would be the same drink as my own.” Thranduil reached over, lifted his drink and took a sip, exclaiming; “Gin and tonic!” The dark haired man smiled, nodded and took a sip as well.  


Thranduil’s smile broadened as he said, “Delicious!” The man sputtered and coughed on his sip. Thranduil bit his lower lip and cocked his head at him.  


“Oh dear, do you need me to…. _pound_ ….on your back?” The man gave a small noise of astonishment at Thranduil and then he shook his head and gave a shaky laugh.  


“No, no I’m good.” He said and began move away. “I just wanted to say thank you for the drink. Sorry for interrupting your reading”  


Thranduil sat up fully, tossing the book to the side said, “Oh that! That’s just a trashy romance novel.”  


The man glanced at it and eyes widening at the cover. Thranduil had made sure to throw it so the cover was face up. It was in the “typical” romance cover of the lovers embracing, except they were both men. Thranduil watched the reaction. The man inhaled and glanced at Thranduil.  


“Well…I wouldn’t want to keep you from it…..”  


Thranduil waved his hand in a bored manner, cutting the man off. “It’s just the usual. Poor but talented young man meets older, richer man. They fuck, they fight and ultimately they fall in love and live happily ever after. You know… the usual.”  


The dark hair man stared at Thranduil before saying, “Sounds riveting!”  


Thranduil laughed, “Not really. I would rather have a lively conversation and another drink with an interesting stranger.” The man hesitated and Thranduil added, “Unless drinking with a stranger is too forward, which in that case, let me introduce myself; my name is Thranduil.” He extended his hand to him. The man seemed to be weighing his choices and he took Thranduil’s hand, shaking it firmly.  


“Bard.” He said.  


“Well Bard, it’s a pleasure to meet you. And please,” Thranduil indicated for Bard to sit next to him. “Save me from the mind numbing boredom of paradise!” Bard sat at the edge of the chaise lounge, picked up the book, snorted, and tossed it aside.  


“So if it’s so boring why are you here?” Bard asked. Thranduil slipped his sunglasses onto his head.  


“Why are you?” He countered and instantly regretted asking as Bard grimaced. “I’m sorry, that was incredibly nosey of me.”  


Bard inhaled deeply before exhaling and sagging back. Thranduil’s brows drew together in concern. Bard looked over at Thranduil and gave a lopsided smile and said, “My ex-wife.”  
Thranduil’s mouth formed an O of surprise. Bard scoffed and said, “Yeah! Pretty much how I felt when she said she wanted a divorce.”  


Thranduil looked away, not sure what to say. Bard sipped his drink. Thranduil took a long drink and glanced at Bard. Bard ran a hand threw his wavy hair and Thranduil swallowed at how sexy and vulnerable he looked. Thranduil reached out and squeezed Bard’s arm.  


“Bard, please…you don’t have to go on, I understand if ….” Thranduil began but fell silent as Bard reached out and covered his hand with his own. Thranduil felt a jolt at the touch. Bard sighed and shook his head.  


“It’s alright.” Bard let his hand slip off and Thranduil leaned back, not wanting to crowd Bard. Bard laughed bitterly, “Well, actually it’s not alright but I’m getting on with my life.” Bard glanced at Thranduil and went on. “I’m sure this is not want you wanted to hear, sorry.”  


“No, it’s okay, if it will help you…” Thranduil hesitated before adding, “I don’t mean to pry but why…..”  


“Why come on trip meant for two?” Bard finished and he shrugged. “I had bought the trip long before she sprung the news on me.” Bard took a big gulp of his drink and brow furrowing in anger and he snorted as he said, “I had the lame idea that maybe a romantic trip away would bring back the spark.” He shook his head.  


“It was last year when I had booked it and the drama of dissolving our marriage kind of took center stage. It wasn’t until the tickets showed up last month did I remember and…” Bard shrugged again, sighing. “Everything was already paid for, so fuck it! Why not enjoy myself!” Bard snorted and added “So here I am; divorced and not sure what the hell I am doing!”  


Thranduil took a moment, watching Bard exhale deeply, his head back, eyes closed, before replying, “What you are doing is having a drink and then maybe some lunch and you can tell me all about your horrible ex-wife and I will gladly be a shoulder to cry on if you need it!” Bard opened one eye to look at Thranduil and laughed. Thranduil grinned, “Of course we can discuss other more pleasant topics if you would rather….”  


“Please!” Bard chortled, “I think I would rather know more about the generous man next to me.”  


Thranduil raised a dark brow at this and rolled onto his side to face Bard more fully, getting comfortable. Bard shifted but didn’t move away, much to Thranduil’s delight. He sipped at his drink, noticing Bard’s eyes darting to his wet lips before meeting his eyes and then away, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.  


“Well what would you like to know?” Thranduil asked. Bard shrugged.  


“Why did you send me a drink?”  


Thranduil laughed at this and happily replied, “Cause your sexy as hell and I wanted you to come over in hopes that I would be able to seduce you!”  


Bard started at this, “Ummmm…well…I’m….”  


“It’s alright if you’re not interested in me that way. I’m a big boy. I can handle it if you aren’t attracted to men.”  


Bard’s flush deepened and chewed at his lower lip.  


“I still get to enjoy your company and you get to have drinks on the house, so it’s win-win if you ask me.” Thranduil trilled. “I won’t lie, I would much rather be engaging inappropriate behavior that could get us both kicked off the beach, but I am just as happy to sit and chat with you.”  


Bard stared at Thranduil, eyes wide at what he had just said. Thranduil’s smile broadened at Bard’s reaction.  


“You can’t tell me you are not aware of how sexy you are?” Thranduil said playfully.  


Bard’s glanced away, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It had been a long time since someone had told him he was sexy and that they wanted him.  


“Honestly….”Bard began, eyes darting to Thranduil’s, “I haven’t …well…let’s just say that….”  


“That you have forgotten what it feels like to have your cock touched by someone else?” Thranduil supplied. Bard gulped and meeting Thranduil’s eyes fully, nodded. Thranduil hummed in happiness.  


“I’d be more than happy to reacquaint you to that sensation!” Thranduil purred, putting his drink down and fingers wet from the glass, reached out to run them down Bard’s chest. Bard jumped at cold of Thranduil’s fingers and the boldness. Bard glanced around as Thranduil continued letting his fingers slide over Bard’s chest and lower. Thranduil’s fingers brushed at the top of the towel around Bard’s waist.  


Bard caught Thranduil’s wrist and Thranduil looked at Bard. Bard licked his lips nervously. “We’re in a public place….”  


Thranduil glanced about and smirked, “Oh, I think no-one will even notice, unless you’re a noisy boy and then maybe someone will notice but….” Thranduil leaned in to brush is lips against Bard’s jaw and whispered, “Who would complain? Who wouldn’t want to watch you come?” Thranduil’s tongue darted out to pull Bard’s earlobe into his mouth, biting and sucking it gently. Bard moaned and moved closer.  


Thranduil chuckled as Bard let go of his wrist and loosened his towel. Thranduil’s hand slipped down Bard’s taunt stomach and came to rest on Bard’s hard member, giving it a squeeze. Bard gasped. Thranduil pulled back enough so he could look down, finger tips ghosting over the bulge. Thranduil’s cock strained against his swim trunks, and he wondered if Bard would be bold and return the touching. Bard’s eyes were closed, his lips parted as small, excited breathes escaped. Thranduil glanced around again. The beach was almost disserted due to the midday sun, the closest were others in cabanas, much further down the beach.  


They wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone and in turn they would go unnoticed. Thranduil had chosen this cabana because of its remote location. Most people wanted to be closer to the resort but Thranduil preferred to be away from the crowds. And happier he could not be. Thranduil resumed nuzzling and nibbling Bard’s ear, enjoying the soft moans he made. Thranduil let his fingers run up and down Bard’s side and over his cock without bringing any pressure to it. Bard gave a frustrated groan every time. Thranduil smiled into Bard’s neck and bit him. Bard grunted at that and Thranduil grinned, pushing Bard over onto his back and straddled him.  


“So….” Thranduil drawled, grinding himself against Bard. “I believe I can help you forget about that ex-wife of yours.”  


Bard surged up and kissed Thranduil deeply, his hands sliding up Thranduil’s back to catch his hair in his hands. Bard broke the kiss and said, “Who?”  


Thranduil laughed and kissed Bard back with enthusiasm, his tongue darting in and out of Bard’s mouth, and pushed him back down. Thranduil kissed and dragged his tongue along Bard’s rough jaw and down to the hollow of his throat. Bard’s hands tightened around Thranduil’s waist, and began to roll his hips, pushing his cock against Thranduil’s ass. Thranduil slide lower and smiled as Bard made a noise of disappointment which was replaced with a gasp as Thranduil sucked his nipple, twirling his tongue around the hard nub.  


Thranduil moved further down Bard’s body, kissing and licking the soft brown skin, enjoying the saltiness of it. Bard’s breath was rapid and he tangled his fingers in Thranduil’s long hair, knocking the sunglasses askew. Thranduil looked up from Bard’s stomach and grinning as Bard cursed at them. Thranduil deftly removed them, tossing them aside so Bard could play with his hair. Bard gathered the long locks in his hand and gave a gentle tug. Thranduil inhaled, growling low at the thrill of his hair being pulled. He ducked his head and gave playful bite at Bard’s stomach. Bard grinned and Thranduil slid his tongue down to Bard’s bellybutton.  


“That tickles!” Bard laughed at the sensation but that was quickly replaced with a sigh as Thranduil’s tongue became more stronger, the light flicks becoming long laps and nibbles. Bard breath caught as Thranduil’s hands gripped his hips, pulling at the sides of his speedo. Thranduil hooked his finger and tugged, brushing the tip of his nose over the bulge. Bard bit his lip and nodded as Thranduil raised an eyebrow, silently asking permission.  


The speedo barely covered Bard’s engorged member and as Thranduil slowly pulled the swim trunks off, it sprung free and Thranduil gave a grunt of surprise. Bard was even bigger then he had hoped. Thranduil licked his lips, wetting them in anticipation of engulfing that huge cock in his mouth. Thranduil wondered if he would be able to take it all without gagging. Thranduil was not one to back down from a challenge and nor was he going to deny himself, or Bard, the pleasure of making him come.  


Bard lifted his hips as Thranduil pulled the speedos down and off. Bard glanced about, aware of being totally nude and about to have his cock sucked in a semi-public place. All worry about that was gone as Thranduil’s tongue lapped at the tip of his penis. Bard moaned and fell back, his hand stroking and pushing Thranduil’s hair out of his face so Bard could watch him as he took the tip of his cock into his warm mouth. Bard swore softly as Thranduil sucked at the tip.  


“Fuck Thran…” Bard’s voice was thick with desire. Thranduil smiled around the cock in his mouth and twirled his tongue around the head. Slowly he eased it deeper into his mouth, his tongue working the ridge. Bard’s hand tightened in his hair. Thranduil slid up and then back down, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. He gagged a bit and pulled back, letting it pop out and licking the tip again. Bard moaned as Thranduil once again took him back into his mouth, letting his throat relax so he could deep throat him. Another breathy; “Oh fuck!” had Thranduil bobbing his head up and down faster.  


Normally Thranduil would take his time but he could feel that Bard would not last long and Thranduil wanted to make him come fast. Plus, he really didn’t want to get kicked out for public indecency. He wanted Bard, wanted his mouth on his cock, his legs wrapped around his waist, him to be riding him for all his worth and them coming together. Thranduil’s cock pulsed at the thoughts and he sucked harder, working his mouth and hand on Bard’s shaft.  


Silva and pre-come slicked Thranduil’s lips and chin. He pulled up, pumping Bard’s shaft as he sucked the head, tongue flicking the sensitive underside of it. Bard began to thrust his hips and Thranduil gave a low moan as Bard fucked his mouth. Bard’s moans and breathy words were music to his ears.  


“Oh god…” Bard panted, “Oh fuck, oh fuck….yes…yes….fuck yes!”  


Thranduil coughed as the first spurts of semen shot into his mouth. Eyes watering, Thranduil swallowed the salty fluid, holding Bard’s pulsing cock in his mouth, sucking and swallowing the rest of Bard’s release. Bard’s hands clenched and twisted the towel beneath him, body arching as he spent himself in Thranduil’s hot mouth. It was the best blow job in his life.

Bard went limp as his heart and breathing slowed. Thranduil held Bard’s softening cock in his mouth, giving it a few more gentle sucks, thrilled that Bard seemed to still be semi-hard. Thranduil gave Bard’s cock a final kiss on the head, kissed his bellybutton once more, before stretching out next to him. Bard twisted to kiss Thranduil, their tongues playing against each. Thranduil rubbed himself against Bard’s hip, fingers gliding over his side and back.  


“I…I haven’t …it’s been a long time since…. I’ve done anything with another man but…” Bard began, pulling away to gaze shyly at Thranduil. Thranduil chuckled and kissed Bard, stopping his attempt to explain.  


“Don’t worry about it.” Thranduil purred, nuzzling Bard’s neck. Thranduil’s blue eyes locked with Bard’s hazel eyes and Thranduil knew he was lost. This wasn’t going to be just a holiday fling after all. Thranduil reached out to tuck a lock of Bard’s dark hair behide his ear and cupped his cheek before saying softly, “I am patient….” Thranduil kissed Bard tenderly. “I can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcomed!!


End file.
